Alabaster Speck
by myownmistress
Summary: He put his cheek on her still damp hair, breathing her in. He  wanted /needed\ her.


_ AN:My first Victorious fic! At first, it is a bit Jade-centric, but Beck pops in after. :) Remeber!- Hours to make, seconds to review. ;)_

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. _

** Alabaster Specks**

The warm water dispersed across her velvet skin, washing away all of her problems. Here, in this room of Beck's RV, she could seclude herself completely.

She could let the tears flow out of her piercing blue eyes freely, without prejudice. The heavily applied makeup glided off of her cream-colored face with ease. She could care less. The cosmetics just disguised the genuine Jadelyn West.

She's sensitive.

Never would she disclose the fact that when everyone agreed that she was a skank, she ran into the janitor's closet and balled her eyes out, silently. _No one will notice, _she had thought. No one did.

Unknowingly, her hand reached out toward the knob and turned it to the bright red letters reading "**Hot**." The near searing transparent liquid hit her head and upper back like small needles, stabbing at her soft flesh. The pain was inviting, though. It distracted her from the real world and everything wrong in her very existence. All she did was mask the hurt with more, but she would much rather have cuts on her skin than tears in her hearts.

She suffered (all too often.)

Witnessing that skinny bitch Tori kissing Beck crushed her. Her heart, the very thing he had sworn to protect, burst at the seams. No one noticed… or cared. He passed it of as a joke and didn't realize the extent of his actions. She stopped all conversations with him for about a day (less,) but ran back to him because she was so damn dependent.

She loved.

Its second nature to her, it really is, as unbelievable as it may seem. Her love was just expressed differently, but it was love nonetheless. And because she was Jade, and Jade is Jade, the love was hidden because all things cherished always vanished.

Her moistened skin saturated the closely fitted white tang top that she had just recently pulled over her head. The pajama bottom substitute, Beck's boxers, hung just above bruised knees, panty line still apparent.

She looked on the mirror, which, unlike the rest of her boyfriend's adopted home, had a sort of Victorian appearance. The exquisitely carved frame captured nothing but a quick glance from the brunette girl standing before it.

The usually light pink and blue streaks in her hair had blackened, just like, as many believed, her very being. She then realized that not a single ounce of makeup lingered on her now delicate face.

She emerged from the bathroom only to be embraced by her muscular lover. His hands met the deep curve in her back as she, as overwhelmed as she was, reacted quickly and rested her arms on his neck. He put his cheek on her still damp hair, breathing her in.

He (wanted) needed her.

Lightly, she was shoved against the door she had just come out of and hit it with a slight thud. A smile, the kind only Beck could bring out, spread across her lips. He seized her wrists and held them above her head. Under his palms, he felt her pulse pick up as their bodies collided. His lips locked on hers, and his hands released their grip on her.

Black coated finger nails dug into his scalp as his thumbs hooked onto the waist band of the boxers Jade was wearing. Their kiss deepened because he was so fucking good to her. At first, a Beck and Jade kiss would be charged with their love and passion. Desire followed. Then rage. Before long, it was full out warfare.

Her tongue fought his for dominance, and prevailed. It didn't last long however, for she gave in to him. He pulled apart first, leaving a trail of taunting kisses across her jaw bone. He scraped three words across her smooth skin using his teeth. No words, no looks.

_I Love You_

She gasped, full of pleasure. And because he was Beck, and Beck is Beck, he would love Jade for Jade, and love her endlessly. But for now, that love would have to be displayed in a measly kiss.

With fingers and legs intertwined, they laid in bed, enjoying the blissful silence between them. Of course, this peace wasn't always so apparent. They still had their "disputes" (mostly about Vega.) She would slap him, occasionally, throw a punch even. Then, she'd declare him a bastard, and he **wouldn't **call her a bitch, but he'd want to.

And that was it. That's the only thing that made them the same; equal to other couples. They were -Ying and Yang- Jade&Beck , and no one else was. Theirs is an intricate relationship, not some lovey dovey, sex themed fling. It's real.

For hours, they laughed and smiled, relishing each other. His dashing smile brought out more laughter out of her and her lyrical giggles caused his already large grin to widen.

When the merriment subsided and the serenity returned, Jade spoke first.

"We could run, you know?" Her voice contained nothing but seriousness.

Beck stirred a bit and began stroking her palm with his thumb. All she wanted to do was disappear… with him. To escape from judgment and all of those who questioned them. It's an impossibility, though, and that just made her crave it even more.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart, content knowing it beat for her.

"I know," he responded, sighing. For once, she wanted something that he could not give, at least not yet. He kissed the top of her head, then brought her face to his. An understanding look crossed her features as a gentle kiss was planted on her lips. Their hands met, and fingers linked together.

They could run from yesterday and tomorrow, but today they'd stay.


End file.
